


Til Death Do Us--Wait, What?

by stellarmeadow



Series: I Do [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pool Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to ask Danny to marry him. It doesn't quite go as he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us--Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a victim of my own actions. I made a manip (which is in the proper place in the story) and then immediately went, wow, that needs its own fic.
> 
> This actually ended up being a sequel to [A Very McGarrett Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/596839/chapters/1075465), though you don't have to have read that to read this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~

"And seriously, that last encore, that was just...." Danny shook his head as he took a bite of chocolate cake. 

Steve smiled, pushing his own cake around on its plate. He was too nervous to eat it, and just glad that Danny was still to hyped up over yesterday's Bon Jovi concert to notice Steve's mood, or the way he kept fiddling with his pocket. "It was a good show," Steve said honestly, though he'd enjoyed Danny's enthusiasm as much as the concert itself--especially when Danny had gotten nostalgic for high school dates and gotten very handsy. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed? No, no, my friend, you _enjoy_ a steak like the ones we just had, or a beer, or a good game. A concert like that you don't just _enjoy_ , you _experience_." He frowned at Steve. "What's so funny?"

"Just wondering if I should be jealous of a band," Steve teased. They'd been out on the town tonight and were finishing up a nice, if late, dinner at the hotel and Danny was still talking almost non-stop about the concert.

Danny shook his head. "Bon Jovi's awesome," he said, lowering his voice as he continued, "but trust me, I have a lot of things I like to do to you that I've never considered with him." Danny's eyes were dark as waved at Steve's dress shirt and slacks. "Especially in that outfit."

"Well," Steve said, adjusting himself at the tone and the images it conjured, "that's good to know." He worried at the box in his pocket again before finally deciding he wasn't going to get a better opening than that, especially since Danny was finished desert. "So," Steve said, stopping to clear his throat, "I've been thinking."

"That's a new development."

"Funny. Really, you, with the jokes, you're hilarious."

Danny grinned sunnily. "Okay, fine. Sorry," he said, after a few seconds. He gave Steve his best 'I'm humoring you by pretending to be serious' face. "What, pray tell, have you been thinking about, Steven?"

"You. Me." Steve shrugged. "Us."

Danny's face went from mockingly serious to actually serious. "Something wrong?"

"No," Steve said quickly. "Far from it. Everything's right."

Danny's shoulders relaxed a little, but he still had the serious face on. "That's good."

"It is. It's all good. It's great." Steve cleared his throat again, reaching into his pocket. "It's so great I was thinking the only thing that might make it better," he said, stopping for a breath, and to pull out the box and open it, holding it out for Danny to see the gold ring inside, "is if we got married."

Danny stared, mouth slightly open, for an unflatteringly long time. "If we what?" he said finally.

"Get married. Look, I know we've only been officially seeing each other for a few months," he hurried to add, "but we've practically been married for years. Everybody knew it but us. Why not just make it official?"

"Why not just make it official, he says," Danny replies, and no, that tone was not the tone of somebody who was happy about a proposal. "Why not?" he repeated. "You want the list alphabetically, or in order of the biggest possible disasters that would occur as a result?"

"You're right," Steve said. "Forget it." He pushed his chair back, shoving the ring in his pocket as he stood. "I'll see you in the room later."

He hurried out, ignoring Danny as he tried to call him back to the table.

***

Security offices are laughably easy to find in almost any hotel, and Steve makes a habit of spotting them when he checks in. So it took five minutes, a flash of his badge and a hundred bucks to get access to the closed swimming pool. It took another fifty to ensure the guard's silence if anyone came looking for him and that the two cameras were off.

Steve had seen the NCIS set up the day before, and he didn't put it past Danny to call them and ask for a favor to find him. No sense making it easy with cameras to track him.

He wasn't about to go to the room for his suit--his black briefs would work fine as a swimsuit. So he went straight to the pool, using the key card the guard gave him to get in, and shedding his clothes on his way to the water. 

One clean dive later he was gliding under the water, staying submerged as long as he could, welcoming the muffled silence that only water could give. It blocked out everything, the noise outside and the noise in his head, letting him focus on the pull of his muscles as he pushed his way through the water. Even strokes, left, right, left, right, a familiar rhythm that made sense, even when nothing else in his life did. 

He'd gone almost ten lengths when he heard a muffled slam. He glided into the end of the pool and twisted his head to look around, not surprised to see Danny striding the length of the pool to where Steve was leaning on the side. 

"So that's how you handle things?" Danny asks, the moderated tone of his voice at odds with the fire Steve could see in his eyes, even in the dim light. "You just run off and hide?" 

"What was there left to say, Danny? You were right. It was a bad idea."

Danny folded his arms over his chest tightly, hands tucked in, as if he had to hold himself together. Or maybe hold in his annoyance--it was hard to tell. "Never once in all the time we've been partners--in or out of bed--have you ever just agreed when I said something was a bad idea."

"So, what?" Steve bit out. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"No, I'm looking for a grownup discussion. Have you seen any grownups?"

Steve made a show of looking around. "Nope. None here. So you can go look elsewhere."

He turned and dove back under the water, making it to the other end before he came up for air. Danny's muffled voice made little sense when Steve was under water, but as he surfaced, he could hear, "--stubborn, most obnoxious asshole I have ever met."

Steve ignored it, diving in again. Danny's voice got louder, but Steve still couldn't make it out until he reached the end where Danny stood. "--stop and fucking listen to me for a second, Steve?"

Steve took a deep breath and went under again, making it to the end and most of the way back before he hit a solid object. He came up sputtering, wiping water out of his eyes to find Danny standing shoulder deep in the water, still in his clothes. 

"Danny, what the fuck?"

"What the fuck? You seriously have to ask me that after your five-year-old 'lalala I can't hear you underwater' act?"

"There is nothing to talk about, Danny. You're right. End of story."

He stepped sideways to go around Danny, but Danny grabbed his bicep in a brutal grip. "So, what, you say we should get married, now you say we shouldn't, and it's all up to you, is that it?"

"You said we shouldn't. I agreed. How is that up to me?"

Danny took a deep breath, his grip tightening on Steve's arm. "I didn't say we shouldn't."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm sorry, I thought that was the point of 'you want the list of reasons why not' was that we shouldn't."

Danny sighed, taking a couple of breaths. "Look," he said finally, his voice low, his eyes holding Steve's. "I know firsthand how tough marriage is, all right? I watched it destroy my friendship with Rachel until we hated each other. And I couldn't stand it if that happened to us, okay? It's why I hesitated."

"Danny, it's okay, I get it."

"Will you shut up and listen to me? I said _hesitated_. You didn't give me a chance to do more than that before you ran off like an idiot." He took a breath and nodded at his hand on Steve's arm. "If I let go are you gonna run off again?"

Steve shook his head. "No." Because even if he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Danny had to say, there was no way he could leave Danny all wet and standing in the water. The light from the pools reflecting patterns off his face alone would keep Steve frozen there half the night.

"Good." Danny let go, and Steve missed the warmth. "You've seen the fallout of my marriage. Can you honestly say you don't see why I would hesitate to jump into that again?"

"No. That's why--"

Danny put his hand over Steve's mouth. "Ahahaha--no. I am not done." He removed his hand, and Steve licked his lips, tasting chlorine and the faint hint of Danny. "Rachel and I were on two totally different paths," Danny continued. "And neither one of us had any intention of changing course, or even discussing where we were going. It was only a matter of time before that blew up in our faces."

He gave Steve a long look. "You and I are right there on the same path, every day. I've finally trained you to stop with the secrets, and you wouldn't let me keep anything from you, no matter how hard I tried," Danny said. "What happened with Rachel and I wouldn't happen to you and me. Not that something else couldn't destroy us down the line, but none of the problems that ruined my marriage to Rachel exist here."

Steve studied Danny's face when he paused, but it gave no more hints to his answer than his words had. "So is that a no?"

Something in Danny's face softened. "I forget things about you sometimes," he said cryptically. "No, it's not a no. Because even though something could still happen, and God only knows what the fallout would be...." Danny swallowed, his eyes brilliant in the pool light. "I'm not willing to miss out on what we have and what it could be because I'm afraid."

"Oh." Steve felt the hope bubbling in his chest, but he needed confirmation before it could make its way out. "So....?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said, his hands landing on Steve's arms. "The answer is yes. You're an idiot," Danny said, his hands moving up Steve's arms to the back of his neck, "but you're my idiot and I'm not willing to share you."

Steve gave a strangled laugh as Danny pulled him in for a kiss, his mouth opening instantly. Steve slid his tongue in, hungry for the taste of Danny, as always. Kissing Danny was better than a drug, better than jumping out of a plane, better than any adrenaline hit he'd ever had. 

Even better was the feel of Danny's hands on him, the water letting them glide over Steve's skin with little resistance, but not enough slickness to take away the feel of calluses worn into Danny's hands through years of work. The work he now did side by side with Steve. 

Work they would continue together. Married. It finally sunk in that Danny had said yes, and Steve smiled into the kiss, reaching between them to unbutton Danny's shirt and push it apart so he could feel Danny's chest against his, slick skin and soft hair rubbing over Steve's skin. 

Danny's lips moved to Steve's chin, and down his jaw, along his neck and onto his chest, just above the water, kissing the scar on Steve's collarbone almost reverently, then continuing on down Steve's chest until the water stopped him. 

He looked up at Steve, everything there in his eyes for Steve to see, any doubts Steve might've had about Danny's acceptance gone with that look. Danny must've seen something in return, because he smiled as he pulled Steve close once again. His lips met Steve's as his hands pushed their way into the back of Steve's briefs, Danny's fingers gripping Steve's ass, pulling him close as Danny ground against him. 

The fabric between them was driving Steve crazy, and he pushed his hands between them once again, this time to get rid of Danny's pants, shoving them down, feeling Danny kick them off and not caring where the hell they went as long as they left Danny's dick free. Steve's hand closed around Danny's dick, squeezing it, familiar by now with just the right way to move his hand to have Danny biting his way down Steve's neck in under a minute. 

"Fuck," Danny ground out against Steve's skin. "That...you...fuck."

Incoherent was a good sign when it came to Danny and sex.

Steve let go of Danny's dick, wrapping his arms around Danny and lifting him just enough to carry him over to the steps that led into the pool. Danny frowned as he realized they were moving, but stopped complaining when Steve set him down on the lowest step, leaving Danny's shoulders and head out of the water, but the rest of him still submerged. 

Danny reached for him, but Steve shook his head, taking a breath and ducking his head under water. The muffled silence of being under the water was still there, but it was tinged with the electricity that seemed to spark through the air whenever Danny was near. Steve closed his mouth around Danny's dick, taking it in carefully, using suction to keep water out and keep Danny's hands gripping at Steve's head like it was a lifeline.

Steve came up for air and Danny yanked him close for a long kiss, getting his hand on Steve's dick, causing Steve to nip at Danny's lips with his teeth. He let Danny work him for a moment before he pulled away and ducked back under the water once more, taking Danny's dick in his mouth, careful only to bring him so far. He didn't want Danny to come yet, not until Steve was inside him. 

He slid a hand across Danny's balls and back further, dipping a finger inside Danny's ass. Danny immediately responded, thrusting against Steve's hand, trying to get Steve's finger deeper even as he tried to get deeper down Steve's throat.

Steve surfaced again to take a breath, but the sight of Danny sprawled out in the water over the stairs, looking utterly wrecked, made it hard to catch his breath for a moment. Then Danny pushed himself harder onto Steve's finger, and Steve gave him a grin before adding a second finger.

He went back under the water and took Danny in his mouth once more, wanting this perfect fantasy to last. His body wasn't so much on board with drawing things out, though, so he let Danny's dick go and surfaced once more, taking his hands off Danny just long enough to remove his own briefs. 

Steve gripped Danny's hip with one hand, using the other to guide his dick until it slid into Danny's body. The feeling had yet to get old, especially without a condom, which was a recent development, and he suspected it never would. Every time it was like Christmas and his birthday all at once, nothing but the feel of Danny's skin around him, pulling him in like it was where he belonged.

The feel of the cool water when he slid out, such a contrast to Danny's heat, heightened everything, and Steve felt his orgasm building faster than he'd hoped. He worked Danny's dick hard and fast, meeting Danny's eyes and seeing the same heat there. Danny wasn't far off either. 

A few more thrusts and Danny came, pulling Steve over the edge with him. He collapsed on Danny, letting the water lap against him, cooling both their bodies while Steve sucked a mark on Danny's neck. 

Not that he needed to mark Danny anymore, not when Danny was going to be wearing that ring as soon as Steve could get the energy to get to his clothes and fish it out of his pocket. The thought made him smile. 

"Stop it with the smug grinning," Danny muttered, but his hands were gentle as they moved up and down Steve's spine, slowly petting him.

"But Danno," Steve said, lifting his head just enough to smile down at Danny, "it's hard not to be smug when you've got everything."

Danny rolled his eyes, but the naked affection in them, not to mention his own grin, ruined the effect. "You don't have everything."

"I don't?" Steve looked at Danny, still pinned under him, still, in fact, with Steve's softening dick inside him. "I think you're wrong."

"You don't have my clothes," Danny said. "You're the Super SEAL, go fetch them." 

Steve heaved an overly dramatic sigh. "The honeymoon's over before it's even begun," he said with mock sadness.

"Go get my clothes and we can continue this honeymoon upstairs."

"Yes, sir." 

Steve gave him a little salute and pulled out of him, turning to dive under the water and retrieve Danny's pants and both their underwear. When he returned to the stairs, Danny was still lying here, his soaked shirt clinging to his biceps and spilling over the stairs beside him. "Looks like you didn't make it out of all your clothes," Steve said, smirking.

"I can't help it you're an animal."

"I know, I'm irresistible. It's a curse."

"Shut up and get me out of here."

Steve helped him to his feet, holding his hand and pulling him over to Steve's pants, grabbing Danny's shoes from the side of the pool as they went. He picked up a couple of towels on the way and turned to dry Danny off a little. "I don't think it's going to be much help with the wet clothes," Steve said, draping the towel around Danny's neck before drying himself off.

"The elevator isn't that far," Danny said with a shrug, his smile softening. "It was worth it."

"So I take it you don't hate water quite as much as you used to?"

"I admit nothing."

Steve eyed him for a long moment. "Yes, you do. Your eyes say it all."

"If I admitted anything your head would be so big it wouldn't fit onto the elevator."

Steve leaned in for a kiss, letting his dick rub against Danny's thigh. "Baby, just being around you makes my head so big--"

"Oh my God would you stop with the bad jokes," Danny said, laughing the whole time. "Let's just go before that money you gave the security guard runs out."

Steve frowned down at him. "I can't believe he told you where I was."

"He didn't. However, the pool security cameras being off and the hundred and fifty bucks on the counter in front of him told me everything I needed to know. Not that the pool wasn't going to be my next stop anyway."

"You're very smart."

"You're very right." Danny gave him a kiss and pulled on his pants, wrinkling his nose at how they clung to his body from the water. "Now let's go."

"Wait," Steve said as he slipped into his pants. "Just one thing before we go."

Danny eyed him warily. "We're not both going for a swim with our clothes on."

"No." Steve pulled the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Danny said with a nod, smiling down at him. 

Steve couldn't help the huge grin he knew he was wearing as he slipped the ring on Danny's finger. He used Danny's hand to pull himself back up to his feet, stopping for a long kiss before pulling Danny for the door. 

"In a hurry?" Danny asked as he followed, keeping his hand tightly in Steve's.

"Yes." Steve paused to turn for a kiss. "Someone promised me a honeymoon."

"Then get your ass upstairs and let's get on with it."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
